


Bare Bones

by kotokoshka



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Erik and his feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Nightmares, PiningFix-It of Sorts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, you know I had to do it to 'em
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Эрик задается вопросом, перестанет ли он пялиться на Т'Чаллу как на восход солнца.





	Bare Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bare Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717203) by [IdleJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleJane/pseuds/IdleJane). 



Они заключают своего рода перемирие. Ну ладно, Т’Чалла хотя бы пытается. Эрик же за целую неделю, проведенную в попытках выздороветь, не продвигается дальше едких насмешек и упрямо борется с сердцем, резко сжимающимся в груди, когда король приходит в его комнату. Они почти не говорят в такие моменты, и это хорошо. Делить пространство на двоих не очень приятно, и Эрик не может произнести ничего, кроме ядовитых колкостей, на произношение которых у него просто нет сил.  
  
Он размяк с того момента, как осел здесь.  
  
Становится все слабее и слабее.  
  
Эрик предпочел бы, чтобы Т’Чалла запихнул его в камеру и забыл о нем вообще, но этот человек чертовски настойчив. Он хочет вылечить и исправить Эрика.  
  
Чтобы исправить ошибки  _своего отца._  
  
На самом деле, на это грустно смотреть.  
  
Т’Чалла приходит через день с новыми причинами и темами для разговора со стенами, потому что Эрик на него даже не смотрит.  
  
Он спрашивает Эрика о терапии, спрашивает, выходил ли он наружу, пробовал ли снова драться (под наблюдением, естественно), интересуется, все ли в порядке и как у него со сном. Ответом на его вопросы служит гробовое молчание, но это не особо помогает, потому что Т’Чалла не затыкается. Иногда король расстраивается и уходит молча, иногда — выглядит грустным и сдавшимся. Будто всем своим видом показывает, что Эрик сложный.  
  
В такие моменты больно. Совсем немного.  
  
Это заставляет Эрика хотеть позвать Т’Чаллу, стоит ему выйти за дверь, кинуться к дверям и затащить его внутрь… просто коснуться. Извиниться за себя, за проблемы, которые он устроил. Больше всего на свете Эрик хочет попробовать это сделать.  
  
Он так и делает.  _Постепенно_.  
  
И Эрик убеждает себя, что хочет сделать это только потому, что пытается почувствовать себя лучше.  
  
Он встает рано и работает над собой. Отжимается у кровати, пока руки не начинают дрожать, а мышцы — ныть от перенапряжения. Ему не позволено уходить далеко, но он может пользоваться садами, огибающими южную часть дворца. Там тихо, ухоженные фиолетовые цветы красиво сияют под солнцем Ваканды.  
  
По всему периметру стоит охрана, но Эрик не обращает на нее внимания. Пробежка через лесок — и его грудь и легкие снова горят. Это помогает ему думать, прорабатывать воспоминания самостоятельно, без помощи психотерапевта, анализировать их.  
  
Иногда, когда он возвращается с утренней пробежки, Т’Чалла ждет его в комнате — он тут же отходит от его вещей, будто бы боится, что короля Ваканды поймают за разглядыванием чужого. У Эрика здесь ничего нет, кроме ожерелья от отца, так что на самом деле смотреть не на что.  
  
Все, что у него есть тут, в комнате, дали ему Т’Чалла или Дора, которую попросила принцесса.  
  
Единственное, что прятал Эрик — дневник, который дал ему психотерапевт. Он выдирает большинство страниц, потому что сомневается в том, что пишет. Он не совсем понимает, что записывать, изо всех сил пытается определить, какие воспоминания, мысли и идеи наиболее важны. Он просто привык обращаться со своими эмоциями как с оружием.  
  
— Ты бегал сегодня, как я вижу, — говорит Т’Чалла, и улыбка на его лице менее сдержана, чем обычно. Эрик фыркает, стягивая рубашку и швыряя ее в угол. От него не ускользает беспокойный взгляд Т’Чаллы, как и еле слышный вздох.  
  
— Ага, — бросает он, уходя в ванную.  
  
Т’Чалла следует прямо за ним.  
  
Когда Эрик идет к раковине, он видит в зеркале нечитаемое лицо Т’Чаллы. Он чувствует его присутствие, когда брызгает себе водой в лицо, чтобы охладиться. Эрик пытается игнорировать дрожь, которая волнами пробегает по его спине от этого непонятного разглядывания. Взгляд короля ползет по его плечам и застревает где-то между ключицами.  
  
Эрик покачивается на пятках и складывает руки на груди, сам от себя не ожидая такой оборонительной позы.  
  
— Будешь смотреть, как я принимаю душ? Это не бесплатное шоу.  
  
Снова смущение, но теперь очередь Т’Чаллы бежать. Он отворачивается и идет к двери, через зеркало у двери Эрик видит, как король давит в себе рождающиеся на губах извинения.  
  
Он бездумно трет то место, где ожерелье царапает кожу, и смотрит, как удаляется Т’Чалла.  
  


***

  
  
Некоторые ночи…  _сложнее_ остальных.  
  
Большую часть времени Эрик не спит больше нескольких часов, выдирается из тягучей дремы, просыпаясь в холодном поту и таращась в темный потолок своей спальни. Его отец всегда там, в его снах, улыбается и гордится своим сыном. Мягким, но почтительным голосом он называется Эрика Н’Джадака.  
  
Его сны прекрасны, они завернуты в тоскливую ностальгию, от которой ноет все тело, стоит Эрику открыть глаза.  
  
Но те сны, которые мрачные и болезненные, кажется, остаются в голове дольше. Те сны, где он ощущает холодное тело отца в своих руках, видит его стеклянные глаза, чувствует, как кровью пропитывается его одежда. Эрик слышит свои крики задолго до того, как просыпается, мышцы его челюсти сжимаются, а тело трясется, пальцы стискивают простыни. В первый раз проснувшись в незнакомом уютном месте после кошмара о смерти отца, он быстро перекатился на другую сторону кровати, и его сразу же стошнило. Эрик так сильно сжимал простыню, что костяшки онемели, лишь от запаха рвоты и жжения в носу он смог немного прийти в себя. Т’Чалла появился почти сразу же, убрал устроенный Эриком бедлам и успокаивающе гладит его по спине.  
  
Эрик был слишком слаб, чтобы отмахиваться, горячечное чувство стыда с лихвой покрывалось мягким голосом Т’Чаллы, говорившим: «Все хорошо, ты в безопасности. Все в порядке. Все в порядке, я здесь».  
  
Он позволил Т’Чалле привести его в порядок и расстелить чистые простыни.  
  
Т’Чалла приходил каждый раз, и в конечном итоге это стало чем-то вроде рутины. До тех пор, пока Эрик не научился справляться со своими кошмарами и не отказался от помощи Т’Чаллы.  
  
Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем Эрику снова позволил королю себя утешить.  
  
В тот день что-то не так. Сны такие же — запах смерти, мертвые глаза отца, крики и холодный пот, струящийся по коже. Эрику удается подняться с постели без спазмов в желудке, и он благодарен богам, что его не тошнит.  
  
Он вываливается в коридор, проигнорировав охрану, которая кидается в его сторону — одна пытается затолкнуть его обратно в комнату, а другая — выяснить, что с ним не так.  
  
— Убирайтесь с дороги, — шипит Эрик, отталкивая их. Он стискивает дверной косяк, пытаясь удержаться на месте, ноги трясутся, осадок от кошмара начинает рассеиваться, сменяясь тошнотой, осевшей в желудке.  
  
— Отвалите! — кричит Эрик, и, к его удивлению охрана слушается, но молчаливыми тенями идет вслед за ним и останавливается только тогда, когда Эрик добирается до нужной двери.  
  
Прикусив внутреннюю часть щеки, утопая в боли, горящей в уголках его глаз, Эрик стучит гудящей головой о прохладный вибраниум, из которого сделана дверь спальни короля.  
  
 _Он должен его увидеть._  
  
Эрик не разрешает себе больше думать об этом.  
  
Он толкает дверь и проходит в темноту. Т’Чалла на кровати, лежит, укрытый простыней. Только его быстро вздымающаяся грудь говорит о том, что он проснулся. Он молчит, пока Эрик идет к постели, и так же молча откидывает простынь в сторону.  
  
Эрик опускается на колени, словно собирается молиться, чего он никогда не делал, и опускает голову на край матраса. Становится легче лишь тогда, когда колени касаются пола.  
  
В углах глаз мокро, и Эрик жмурится. Прикосновения руки Т’Чаллы, которая ласкает затылок, достаточно, чтобы успокоить его.  
  
Пока что.  
  
— Ложись, — говорит Т’Чалла, снова дергая простынь и отодвигаясь подальше, другой рукой таща Эрика на кровать.  
  
На нем нет рубашки.  
  
Это не должно тревожить Эрика, но…  
  
Он не думает, забирается на мягкую постель, в теплые объятия, прячет лицо у Т’Чаллы в изгибе шеи и мучительно тяжело вздыхает.  
  
Рука Т’Чаллы спускается по спине Эрика, пальцы проходятся по всем шрамам от лопаток и обратно.  
  
— Ни слова, — бормочет Эрик, кулаком тыча куда-то ему в щеку.  
  
Т’Чалла хмыкает, но ничего не говорит, просто продолжает гладить спину Эрика, и его пальцы задерживаются на каждом позвонке.  
  
Эрик считает количество этих касаний, не отрываясь от шеи короля, чувствуя, что все же касается его кожи губами. Он не может не заметить, что Т’Чалла пахнет жасмином и медом.  
  
Он засыпает, досчитав до двенадцати.  
  


***

  
  
О той ночи они не говорят. Главным образом потому что Эрик большую часть времени избегает Т’Чаллу, занимаясь чем угодно. Он все еще пытается одолеть Шури (это нелегкая задача, учитывая, что девушка его ненавидит) и каждый раз получает за то, что пытался ее убить.  
  
В глазах многих Эрик все еще предатель, это бьет по живому, хотя он понимает, что это займет много времени. Но это его не останавливает.  
  
По крайней мере, он пытается.  
  
Его терапевт говорит, что начало лечения проходит вполне успешно.  
  
Эрик не собирался никуда кидаться очертя голову, он старается действовать медленно и методично, даже если это причиняет неудобства.  
  
Он все еще бегает по утрам, а по ночам ему снятся кошмары.  
  
Он больше не приходит в постель Т’Чаллы после того раза, а Т’Чалла не пытается прийти его успокоить. Эрик надеется, что это закончится… но когда в его жизни хоть что-то шло по плану?  
  
В конце концов, Т’Чалла находит его.  
  
Во время обыденной утренней пробежки.  
  
Т’Чалла ничего не говорит, просто бежит рядом с Эриком, в ногу, а лучи солнца превращают его кожу во что-то магическое.  
  
Эрик спрашивает себя, перестанет ли он пялиться на Т’Чаллу как на восход солнца.  
  
Когда они в тишине пробегают две мили и останавливаются, у Эрика язык прилипает к небу. Учитывая то, что расстояние не такое уж большое, он не должен дышать так часто. Он не обращает внимания на улыбку Т’Чаллы, когда тот наклоняется, чтобы перевести дух.  
  
— В последнее время я давно тебя не видел, — говорит Т’Чалла, его голос тонет в тишине садов. В его глазах мелькает что-то, отчего Эрик панически оглядывается, ища выход.  
  
Но кругом только извилистый плющ и миллионы бутонов.  
  
Эрик сглатывает противный комок в горле и безразлично пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
Он запинается, не зная, что сказать.  
  
Это расстраивает.  
  
Этот парень был его заклятым врагом, и Эрик ничего в своей жизни не хотел так, как уничтожить его. Так почему у него немеет язык, когда Т’Чалла смотрит на него слишком долго. Что в нем такого, что Эрик чувствует себя идиотом?  
  
Т’Чалла хмурится.  
  
— Прости, если я напряг тебя той ночью. Я не хотел.  
  
Эрик стискивает зубы, делая шаг в сторону. Это дает ему немного пространства. Дает возможность ясно мыслить. Он не способен сосредоточиться, если занят подсчетом ресниц Т’Чаллы.  
  
— Нет, ты меня не напряг. — Он снова пожимает плечами. — Я работаю над этим. Но я уверен, что ты давно уже в курсе деталей.  
  
— Не думаю.  
  
В груди Эрика вспыхивает злость.  
  
— Что, мой психотерапевт не рассказывает тебе все то дерьмо, что я вываливаю на него во время сеансов?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Т’Чалла. — Все, что вы обсуждаете, конфиденциально, никто, даже я, не получает этой информации.  
  
— И тебе никогда не было любопытно? Узнать про все это дерьмо? Даже немного? — Эрик ни на секунду не может в это поверить. Он был уверен, что Т’Чалла все знал. Почему тогда он избегал его и не пытался исправить и вылечить,  _если ничего не знал_?  
  
— Я не пытаюсь тебя переделать. — Голос Т’Чаллы вытягивает его из мыслей. Эрик трясет головой. — Ты думал, что я этим занимаюсь?  
  
— Ну да. Ты приходил, вел себя нормально, в отличие от остальных, — говорит Эрик, складывая руки на груди, как бы защищая себя. Ему хочется что-нибудь ударить, какой-нибудь коврик, свернутый в рулон (их притащила Дора). Он просто не может вынести этот нежный взгляд, направленный прямо на него. Эрик шагает назад. Т’Чалла следует за ним, медленно и осторожно, подняв руки, будто показывая, что он — не угроза.  
  
— Я веду себя нормально, — начинает Т’Чалла, — потому что я хочу. Никаких скрытых мотивов.  
  
Эрик фыркает и качает головой.  
  
— Да? И ты по-прежнему будешь вести себя нормально, если все узнаешь?  
  
 _Узнаешь о том, что я хотел с тобой сделать?  
  
Узнаешь обо всех способах, которыми я хочу пригвоздить тебя к месту и уничтожить?  
  
Заставить тебя сидеть на месте хотя бы одну гребаную секунду, чтобы уткнуться носом тебе в шею и спокойно заснуть?  
  
Узнаешь, как сильно я хочу, чтобы ты обнял меня?_  
  
— Узнаю что? — король выгибает бровь, следуя за каждым шагом Эрика. Вдруг тропинка обрывается, под кроссовками Эрика земля, а в спину тычутся иголки роз.  
  
Ему некуда бежать.  
  
Эрик отворачивается, чувствуя себя в ловушке. Он ждет, что Т’Чалла отступит, как и всегда, но на этот раз… он этого не делает. Не позволяет себе снова убежать. Он остается здесь, слишком близко, а Эрик не может втягивать носом запах жасмина, потому что задыхается.  
  
— Если бы я знал что? — напирает Т’Чалла, его пальцы касаются запястья Эрика. Этого достаточно, чтобы он поднял глаза и посмотрел на него и только тогда понял, как близко они стоят. Кольцо отца Эрика врезается в грудь Т’Чаллы.  
  
Рука не исчезает с его запястья, только теперь Т’Чалла обхватывает его руку пальцами, не отпуская. Эрик открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слова теряются. Его язык нервно скользит по нижней губе, и глаза Т’Чаллы прослеживают это движение, а глаза прищуриваются.  
  
Кровь колотится в ушах Эрика, когда губы Т’Чаллы касаются его. Это едва ли поцелуй, просто прикосновение, потому что Т’Чалла не уверен в том, что делает. Он отстраняется, с ужасом глядя в глаза Эрика, распахивает рот, собираясь извиниться…  
  
Эрик не дает ему шанса, без колебаний тянется за ним, отчаянно нуждаясь в контакте, в касании. Его пальцы впиваются в предплечье Т’Чаллы, когда он тянет его на себя, целуя, цепляется до боли в костях. Языком Эрик пытается раздвинуть его губы, но Т’Чалла не отвечает, он слишком нежен — гладит спину Эрика, что напоминает ему о той ночи, когда король разделил с ним тепло своей постели.  
  
Т’Чалла осторожно поворачивает голову Эрика в сторону, целуя теплую кожу шеи. Эрик задыхается, вздрагивает, когда губы Т’Чаллы касаются самого первого шрама, оставленного под челюстью. Он обхватывает цепкими пальцами затылок Т’Чаллы, снова направляя его голову в то же самое место, и от желания у Эрика поджимаются пальцы в кроссовках, потому что король подчиняется ему. Он понимает намек, позволяет себя вести, прижимает губы к шраму, втягивает его в рот, поддерживая Эрика, потому что у того подкашиваются ноги, а когда Т’Чалла сжимает шрам между зубов, Эрик не сдерживает стона.  
  
Он тянется к шее Т’Чаллы, двигает бедрами ему навстречу, но Т’Чалла решительно отстраняется, хотя весь Эрик горит от нетерпения и жажды.  
  
— Боишься? — с издевкой спрашивает он. — Ты все это время бегал за мной, а теперь боишься?  
  
От слов снова немеет язык, Эрик должен чувствовать триумф, когда ловит на себе взгляд Т’Чаллы, но... Его губы блестят, зрачки шире, чем обычно. Плечи Эрика слегка опускаются, но Т’Чалла не позволяет ему выбраться из объятий.  
  
— Не хочу торопиться, — говорит он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что к этому нужно относиться бережно. Как и _к тебе._  
  
От его слов Эрика трясет, сердце разрывается от сбившегося ритма. А Т’Чалла все еще обнимает его.  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь быть любимым, чтобы тобой восхищались, даже если ты еще этого не осознаешь.  
  
Для Эрика это  _слишком_. Он сглатывает, но в горле  **слишком**  пересохло.  
  
В глазах снова колет от подступающих слез, и в этот раз Эрик решает себя не сдерживать. Наконец он прячет нос у Т’Чаллы в изгибе шеи. Хорошо понимать, что он может прятаться там, пока руки короля успокаивающе поглаживают его спину.  
  
— Ты разрешишь мне… все это? — спрашивает Т’Чалла, и Эрик уже знает, что ответит утвердительно. Ему ничего больше не нужно, только момент здесь и сейчас. Стук сердца Т’Чаллы размеренный и четкий, руки по-прежнему обнимают спину Эрика, а запах жасмина оседает на его коже.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Эрик, уверенный в своих словах. — Хорошо.


End file.
